hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 June 2017
23:56:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 23:56:33 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 23:57:01 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:57:03 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 23:57:04 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:57:36 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:57:46 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 23:58:04 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 23:58:16 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 23:58:34 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 00:00:08 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 00:00:38 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 00:00:44 welcome to hurricane season :p 00:02:07 well 00:02:10 in Playtime 00:02:10 :p 00:03:39 -!- AkioTheOne has joined Special:Chat 00:03:44 Hi Akio 00:03:44 Hello 00:03:46 (hi) 00:04:18 3 hours 56 minutes till it begins!!! :D 00:04:30 It's already started in Playten time. 00:04:32 :P 00:04:42 kden nobody cares if it is 0004 in Playten time 00:04:43 :P 00:05:12 it goes by UTC, so the Atlantic hurricane season started 5 minutes ago officially 00:07:46 brb 00:07:52 Hurricane Layten: Now exiting chat... 00:07:52 !quit 09:04:28 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:04:34 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:04:35 k 09:04:40 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:04:45 !seenin 09:04:49 !seenon 09:04:49 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 09:04:54 !tellon 09:04:54 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 09:05:03 kden :3 10:24:39 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 10:24:44 hui :3 10:24:52 we are getting GTactic globalled 10:25:10 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 10:25:29 also, it looks like i was right on TD Two-E's track long before the NHC was 10:25:30 :p 10:59:35 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:00:06 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:03:13 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:04:06 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:05:11 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:05:15 hui :3 11:05:41 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 12:13:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 12:14:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 12:14:14 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 12:24:29 hui huip :3 12:24:35 Patsy* Category 5 hurricane 160 mph 930 mbar 12:24:40 downgraded :3 12:29:15 !logs 12:29:15 Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 14:06:33 -!- Jdcomix has joined Special:Chat 14:06:35 Hi guys 14:06:40 hui :3 14:06:41 It's hurricane season! 14:06:44 -!- Jdcomix has joined Special:Chat 14:06:46 Oui :3 14:07:01 Found some fake news :3 https://twitter.com/InsiderNewsCo/status/868281883469197313 14:07:07 :3 14:07:32 "first time in years" Pls last year was forecast to be above average, do your research before making a sensationalized headline 14:07:33 :3 14:08:27 Also a TD hitting Mexico, I see 14:08:35 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 14:08:40 Hi Chap 14:08:50 hui boiii :3 14:08:52 dead Two-E 14:09:14 there is a possibility it could regenerate in the gulf 14:09:21 eh 14:09:21 ye maybe 14:09:23 i doubt it 14:09:24 sBRET 14:09:57 img="tropic.ssec.wisc.edu/real-time/atlantic/winds/wg8shr.GIF" Shear is too high 14:10:20 dammit 14:10:27 aw cmon 14:10:33 ;( 14:10:55 HMON is officially replacing GFDL today :3 14:11:28 kden gfdl was terrible anyway 14:11:41 yep 14:11:56 not much coming up in terms of tornadoes 14:12:11 HMON was one of the top models for Adrian, and it was only running on trial during Adrian :p 14:12:14 kden GFS has a Two-E do-over 14:12:19 as i saw JD 14:12:19 wtf :3 14:12:29 wat 14:12:35 I'm tired of depresed 14:12:40 yeah, at around 384 hrs 14:12:42 depressed failicias* 14:12:47 :p 14:13:04 well it's the epac so the more fails the merrier :3 14:13:06 failicias always have tropical depression though :4 14:15:24 oh pls I like ALL basins :3 14:18:45 dead 14:40:55 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 14:40:57 Hey 14:41:01 dead 14:54:12 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 2017 06 01